The Basses
by 2010blueberry
Summary: Chuck sat up from the chair he was sitting on and put his hands softly on Blair's face, "We're having a baby girl," He whispered to her in amazement before he kissed her forehead. futureflufffic.


Two hundred and seventy-five days. That was when Blair's life had changed her.

But not for the worse, it was definitely for the better. She already loved the life she had; she was immensely happy and she just kept on getting happier and happier.

She was twenty-six years old and her birthday was two months away. She was happily married to the man that was her boyfriend of two years and she ran a very successful fashion company.

And the news she received those two hundred and seventy-five days ago made her even happier than she could have ever imagined.

_She was pregnant with her and Chuck's first child._

She struggled with a way to tell him at first. She knew he would be ecstatic; they had been trying for a few months now to conceive. But she still struggled to find the right words nonetheless.

She realized that she didn't necessarily have to tell him. She could show him. She decided Valentine's Day, which was about five days away, would be the day she would tell him.

As she laid her head back on the pile of pillows she reminisced this year's Valentine's Day when Chuck found out her news.

_Five days later Chuck came home from work ready to take his wife out on a romantic date. He had planned to spend the whole day with her before their romantic dinner, but an emergency meeting ruined his plans._

_He walked into their bedroom to find her sitting on their bed already in her dress as she put her black pumps on._

"_Hey Mrs. Bass," He greeted her before he leaned down to further his greeting with a kiss._

"_Hi," She replied before deepening their kiss._

_He didn't want to pull away but he reluctantly did, "I better go change before I'm tempted to keep you at home and not go to our romantic dinner I planned for you,"_

"_I'll be out in the living room so I don't distract you," She told him and as she walked pass him to get to the door she smacked his ass._

_It was a good thing she was already on the other side of the door. Their plans would have been even more delayed if she were still in the room with him._

_As she waited for him to change she decided she was going to tell him about their Baby Bass before they left for their plans whatever they were. _

_He was very tight-lipped about his plans for days like these. The only way she was able to get some information on his plans was when they were in bed._

"_You ready to go?" He asked her as he walked out of their bedroom._

"_I want to give you your present before we leave,"_

_Without waiting for his response she went to the bedroom to find his present that she hid in a secret compartment she had in her beside table that only she knew about._

_She walked back out of the room with a purple, rectangle box in her hands. She gave it to him, sat down next to him, and told him to open it._

_When he opened it all he saw was a light purple and gray combination of tissue paper. He looked over to her and she could see his confusion._

"_You have to look through it," She told him. If she weren't so nervous she was sure she would have laughed at his expression._

_She knew he found it when the look on his face changed drastically. She couldn't quite read what the expression meant and it scared her a little._

_Chuck's eyes widened when he saw the object she put in the box. It was the results of the pregnancy test she took days earlier. The purple positive symbol jumped out at him. After months of trying to conceive a child they were finally successful._

_They were about to become parents to a boy with a devilish smirk or a girl with natural chocolate curls._

"_Please, say something,"_

"_You're pregnant?" He asked her as he finally looked at her._

_Her response was to only nod in return as she waited for him to process the news._

_Before she knew it her back was on the couch and his lips were on hers, "I love you so much, Mrs. Bass. You just made me the happiest man in the Upper East Side,"_

_She smiled from ear to ear at his declaration. She knew he would be as excited as she was when she first found out._

Throughout the months of her pregnancy he was always there at her side. He comforted her when she was feeling upset, he would go into the city at any hour to get the food she was suddenly craving, and he would read stories and talk to their baby every day and every night before they went to bed.

He really wanted their baby to become accustomed to his voice.

There were a few occasions when he was left speechless though. The first time was when he and Blair had their first ultrasound and sonogram appointments.

"_Okay, Blair. This is going to be a little cold," The doctor warned Blair as she was about to pour the gel on her stomach that would help them see the baby more clearly._

_As the doctor poured the gel on Blair's stomach Chuck and her stared at the screen waiting to see their baby for the first time._

"_That's your baby's heartbeat," She informed the couple in front of her as the room filled with a beating sound, "Your baby has such a strong heartbeat,"_

_Blair turned around and smiled at him as he smiled back at her. _

"_Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Her doctor asked when she looked away from the screen._

"_Yes, we would like to," Blair answered her question._

"_Well Mr. and Mrs. Bass you two are having a baby girl. Congratulations!"_

_Blair immediately looked over to her husband and she could see shock written all over his face. She could tell he was trying to wrap his head around the news._

_After a few moments Chuck sat up from the chair he was sitting on and put his hands softly on Blair's face, "We're having a baby girl," He whispered to her in amazement before he kissed her forehead._

_Blair could hear all the love he already had for their daughter in his voice and it made her heart melt._

The second time he was left speechless was when he felt their baby kick for the first time against his hands.

"_Are you okay?" He asked her. She was relaxing in a bubble bath by herself while he sat next to her watching her. She looked comfortable until her eyes squeezed tight and she gripped his hand._

"_The baby is just kicking,"_

"_She's kicking?" He asked as he outstretched his hands towards her swollen belly. He immediately felt the strong kicks that their daughter was doing and he automatically smiled._

"_Wow," He said still smiling from ear to ear, "That's amazing,"_

"_It is? Isn't it?" She replied as she set her hands on top of his._

She was brought out of her thoughts of the past and into reality when she felt his presence in the room.

He walked to the sofa she was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, "I don't have to leave if I don't need to,"

"No, Chuck. You need to go. It's a very important business deal,"

"But, what if . . ."

"No, you are going to this meeting," She told him as she tried her best to sit up. Once she was able to sit up successfully she pushed him to the elevator.

"I will call you if anything happens, okay? You're still on my speed dial,"

"Number one?" He wondered.

"Number one," She confirmed.

"Okay, I'll go," He conceded to her. "I love you," He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"The both of you," He continued as he caressed her swollen stomach.

"We love you too, now go before you're late," She told him and he chuckled in response as he walked into the elevator.

* * *

><p>After Chuck was gone she walked into the nursery that was completed a couple of weeks ago.<p>

She sat in the rocking chair that was close to the crib as she looked around the room for what had to be the millionth time.

The color theme for the nursery was light purple. The purple walls were decorated with small little butterflies; each one in a different color. There was of course the crib, changing table, wipes and diapers in the corner, a closet filled with clothes, a huge stuffed butterfly sitting in one of the corners, dressers filled with even more clothes, and the baby monitors that were set on the small table next to the rocking chair.

Next to where the monitors were placed was a framed picture she picked up. The picture was from the last sonogram appointment they would have for her little girl and they both decided to frame it.

As she traced the picture with her fingers she couldn't help but feel the excitement that she would be meeting their little girl soon and she knew Chuck couldn't wait either.

She set the frame back down and started to caress her stomach, "Mommy loves you sweet little girl and so does Daddy. He's going to spoil you so much and you're going to have him wrapped around your finger the second you're born,"

As she talked she could feel the kicks from her little girl, which caused her to smile. Feeling the little girl that was a mixture of her and Chuck caused such an overwhelming feeling for her.

She continued to smile wildly, but she also wanted to cry at the same time. Her smile only broke when she felt her stomach growl in hunger.

"Time to feed you and Mommy," She told her unborn child as she walked to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

She decided to make something that would be easy to make and that was a salad. As she was making it the craving for it increased. She opened the refrigerator to get her favorite salad dressing when she heard a splashing sound.

She looked down to her feet and saw a puddle of water. As she continued to stare at the puddle she became scared, but excited at the same time.

She was scared because she was about to be in intense labor and excited because after nine months she would finally be able to meet her little girl.

She walked back to the counter where she was fixing her salad and where her phone was at, careful not to slip on the water. She picked up the phone and dialed her husband's cell phone number.

She wasn't the bit surprised when he answered after the second ring.

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Packing up to leave the office to come home. Why?"

"You might want to re-direct Arthur to take you to the hospital,"

"What?" He asked before all the worst case scenarios appeared in his mind, but then it donned on him that her water must have broke, "Really?" He asked her in excitement.

"Yes," She said with the same enthusiasm.

"How long ago did your water break?" He asked as he began to pack his briefcase faster.

"I called you as soon as it did,"

"Do you think you can wait for me or do we need to meet each other there?"

"I can wait for you, but don't be too long,"

"I won't. Oh and Blair, I love you,"

"I love you too," She told him before she ended the call.

As she waited for Chuck she called her family and her close friends. She called Serena and asked if she could meet her there and of course Serena said she would. She called her father and Roman and they told her they would be taking the next flight out.

She called her mother and Cyrus next and since they decided to move to Paris full-time it would be a while before they could be there. Her last phone call to her family was to Lily and she told Blair that she would be there as soon as she could since she still had a few more meetings that day.

Blair had just finished calling all her close friends and colleagues when she saw the elevator doors open and Chuck running to where she was sitting.

When he reached her he bent his head down and kissed her hard.

He hesitantly pulled away when he apologized, "Sorry, we have to go,"

"Where's the bag we packed?"

"It's by the elevator. I put it there two weeks ago just in case," He told her.

"Okay. I want you to wait for me by the elevator while I get a pair of slippers,"

"How about you meet me by the elevator and I'll get the slippers," He suggested. From all the pregnancy books he read he knew that she needed all her energy. He didn't want her wasting energy when he could get the slippers himself. After all, it was the least he could do for her.

"Ready?" He asked her when he met her at the elevator after finding her slippers the fastest he could.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She responded as she took his hand into hers and laced their fingers together.

* * *

><p>When they reached the hospital they were both immediately shown to the room where she would deliver their daughter.<p>

She was lying in the bed and he was sitting next to her when she spoke up, "I'm scared," She confessed to him.

"About what?"

"A lot of things. First the birth is freaking me out right now and secondly I'm worried about once she's here. I don't want to make any mistakes with her. I want her to have the best childhood we can give her,"

"And she will," He told her before he kissed her on the forehead. "You know that we both will do everything and anything to make sure she does have the childhood we both wished we had growing up. And if there's anything unexpected that we have to deal with we'll do it together. You're not alone in this,"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous," She tried to apologize.

"And it's okay to be nervous. I think I would be scared if you weren't nervous,"

She smiled as he felt his hand caress her stomach.

"I can't believe we're about to meet our little girl," He told her as he smiled just as much as she was.

"Me either. These past nine months seem like a lifetime,"

"But it's totally worth it, right?"

"Yes, totally worth it,"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm going to have a niece by the end of the day," Serena squealed as she jumped in joy.<p>

"Hopefully labor will only take a day," Blair said with a hint of nervousness. She read about women whose labor lasted more than a day and she was hoping that her labor wouldn't be like that.

"Where's Chuck?" Her best friend asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"He went to go get me some water. It's getting too hot in here,"

Before Serena could reply Blair grabbed her arm in a death grip as she tried to breathe through her latest contraction.

"You know you don't think about the contractions the moment you find out you're pregnant," She told Serena when she started to breath normally.

"I'll think about that if I ever do," She assured her.

"Have you and Nate talked about having children?" Blair wondered.

"A little bit," She admitted with a blush. "He says he's not wanting to share me with children right now,"

"That's exactly what Chuck said too," She laughed with her best friend.

"Speaking of Chuck how is he holding up?" Serena wondered.

"Good, so far,"

"Really?" Serena gasped in surprise.

"Yeah. You sound surprised,"

"Well I always figured he would go a little crazy making sure you have everything you need,"

"He's not crazy," She told her as she tried to defend her husband. "He's just protective and I like that he is protective,"

The doors to her room suddenly opened and Chuck walked through the door with a cup of water, "Speak of the devil,"

"Are you ladies talking about me?" He asked when he walked over to be besides his wife and handed her the cup in his hand.

"Only good things I promise Daddy-to-be," Blair cooed.

Chuck looked down to her and smiled sincerely. It made Serena smile as she looked towards her stepbrother and best friend slash sister-in-law in front of her. She could tell that he was so excited that he was about to meet his child.

She realized it was much more than excitement though. There was so much love in his eyes.

The doors opened once again and Blair's doctor walked into the room.

"I'll see you two later. I'm going to the café," Serena excused herself from the room so the doctor would be able to do her job.

"Bye S,"

"Okay, Mrs. Bass. I'm just going to examine you to see how many centimeters you are dilated,"

Blair winced from the pressure she was feeling and grasped onto Chuck's hand. He lifted her hands up to his lips to kiss her knuckles in a way to distract her from the pain.

"Well, I have good news Mrs. Bass. You are almost nine centimeters dilated, which means this baby is on it's way. I'll be back to check on you again, but if you need me before then let a nurse know and I'll be right here,"

"Thank you Doctor Fitch," Blair thanked her doctor as she walked out the room continuing her rounds.

* * *

><p>"You're doing so good, baby," Chuck told her softly as he rubbed her back gently when she was going through another contraction.<p>

"Don't say baby!" She yelled at him furiously.

Chuck struggled to keep his laugh in. He dealt with her hormones during the pregnancy so he was used to them by now, "You're doing so good, Mrs. Bass,"

"Thank you," She told him gratefully as her contraction had subsided. "I'm just glad I got that epidural. I don't see how some women can go without that,"

"I'm glad you got it too. I hate seeing you in pain," He told her as he caressed her belly in an attempt to calm down their little girl.

"I know you do, but this pain is worth it,"

"It is," He told her when he lifted his free hand to her face so he could turn her face to look at him. She was sweating profusely, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and she was wearing no make up, but she looked perfect.

"You're beautiful,"

"You're just saying that. I know you're lying to me now," She accused him. Despite all of what she had just said she was blushing at the compliment he just gave her.

"I'm not," He tried to argue.

He felt the kick of their daughter under his hand and he smirked, "See even she's agreeing with me,"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Doctor Fitch came back into the room to examine Blair once more.<p>

Blair was praying to the heavens that this would be the last time she had to endure this today.

"You're fully dilated, Mrs. Bass. You're ready to begin pushing when you feel a contraction," Doctor Fitch informed her patient before looking to Chuck.

"Daddy, do you want to hold one of her legs?"

He looked over to Blair awaiting her answer to where she wanted him. They never really discussed where exactly he would stand at in this moment.

She nodded towards him to let him know that she wanted him to be one of the people holding her legs.

He grabbed onto her right leg and another nurse grabbed onto her left.

"Okay, Mrs. Bass," Doctor Fitch spoke up to get her attention, "When you feel a contraction I want you to push as hard as you can until I count to one,"

Blair could feel her husband's hand on her leg and felt that he was trying to comfort her.

"10 . . .9 . . .8 . . .7 . . .6 . . .5 . . .4 . . .3 . . .2 . . .1," The doctor counted down as Blair pushed as hard as she could, "That's great. We only need a few more pushes like that. That was perfect,"

But Blair was breathing so hard and trying to catch her breath that she didn't hear a word the Doctor was telling her.

"You can do this, Beautiful. I know you can," Chuck told her in a way to try to encourage her.

She continued to push and scream with all her might. After three minutes of pushing she screamed the loudest she had all day.

"Okay, she's crowning," Doctor Fitch spoke up to all the nurses in the room before she turned her head back around to face Blair, "Blair, I need you to push,"

"No, it hurts,"

"The only way to stop it from hurting is by pushing. She's so close. I can see the head," Doctor Fitch tried to convince Blair.

"You can?" Blair asked in surprise. This whole time she was pushing she didn't feel like her little girl was moving out of her.

"Yes," Doctor Fitch answered Blair's question before turning back to Chuck, "Daddy why don't you take a look?"

He moved his head to look down between her legs and he could see the head of his daughter perfectly, "Beautiful, she's right there. You only need to push a few more times I promise,"

Blair found the energy and motivation to push and before she knew it she heard the cries of her baby.

She mustered the energy she just used to smile when she felt Chuck's lips on her cheek, "You did so good, Baby. Our little girl is finally here,"

"Mommy, here's your angel," The nurse told Blair as she handed the newborn baby to her.

Blair started to cry tears of joy when her little girl opened her eyes for the first time. She was so entranced by her that Blair didn't even notice that Chuck was trying to wipe away her tears.

"She's so beautiful, Chuck," She told him as she continued to look at the little girl in her arms. She didn't know if she was ever going to be able to tear her eyes away from her, even if it just was for a second.

"I know. She looks just like her mother," He told her. He realized their baby would definitely have her mother's eyes before she closed them. He could tell they were going to be chocolate brown just like Blair's were and he could tell that she would have her mother's curls too.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked her husband when she was finally able to look away from the bundle in her arms.

"I would love to," He replied. He leaned towards her as she leaned towards him to close the space in between them.

As soon as the little girl was in the arms of her father her eyes opened slowly, "I can already tell she has your eyes. Those beautiful chocolate orbs of yours,"

She smiled as she looked at the sight in front of her; her husband and her newly born baby. It was a sight she would always remember. Even if, God forbid, she ever became blind she would always remember the picture in front of her.

"I don't know if I can ever let her go," He confessed to his wife.

She giggled in reply and she knew she was right. She knew Chuck would be wrapped around her little finger.

"Charlotte Cornelia Bass, you already have your father wrapped around your little fingers,"

"Is that her official name?" The nurse that handed her to Blair asked.

"Yes, it is," Chuck confirmed.

"If you need anything at all just press the button on the side of the bed," The nurse instructed the new parents before she walked out the door leaving them with Charlotte.

"She looks like you too," She told him when he passed Charlotte over to her, "I can tell she's going to have your smirk,"

"That could be a little dangerous," He chuckled.

"I love this little girl so much already,"

"I know how you feel. I would do anything in the world for her,"

"Now that could be dangerous," She giggled, but she knew he would do anything for their daughter. She knew it because she knew he would do anything for her. He would do anything for the people that he loved. "But I know what you mean. I'm not sure I'll be able to deny her anything either,"

"How are you feeling?" He wondered.

"Tired and sore, but never better. I'm overjoyed right now. Our lives are perfect,"

At that moment Charlotte opened her eyes once again and they both were so entranced by her. They both knew for sure that they wouldn't be able to deny their Charlotte anything in the world.

* * *

><p>"Aw. She's so adorable you two," Serena gushed as she looked down to the little girl in her arms.<p>

Minutes before Serena rushed in the room with her husband in tow and found Chuck and Blair lying in the bed together with Charlotte.

"Did you expect anything else? This baby is a combination of Blair and I," Chuck smirked at his stepsister.

"Your daddy is so conceited," Nate cooed to Charlotte.

"Ha ha," Chuck sarcastically laughed, "On a more serious note my wife and I have something we want to discuss with you two,"

As Serena handed Charlotte back to her father she turned serious as she waited for what the couple in front of her had to talk to them about.

"We want you two to be Charlotte's godmother and godfather," Blair spoke up.

"We would love to," Nate instantly responded for himself and his wife.

"I would love to," Serena told her best friend when she walked over to the side of the bed she was sitting on. "Thank you, B," She said when she hugged Blair.

"I hate to do this, but we actually have to go to a Vanderbilt dinner, but we'll stop by the penthouse to see our goddaughter," Nate regretfully told them after he thanked Blair and Chuck for the honor to be Charlotte's godfather.

"Thanks you guys for stopping by," Chuck called out before they left the room.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," He told her when he looked over to her.<p>

"For what?"

"For giving me this sweet little angel," He told her as he looked down to Charlotte in her arms, "And for loving me,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I can't believe that you and I made this little girl out of love. It's so weird to think that she's ours and we get to take her home in a couple of days," He marveled.

"It's weird, isn't it? That the one out of the many times we made love we created this miracle of a daughter,"

"We should have had children much sooner. There are no words for how happy you make me, Mrs. Bass, but there is something about Charlotte that makes me feel that same happiness,

"Do you see more children in our future?" She wondered.

"Yes. I think Charlotte should have some siblings she can torture. We missed out on that and I don't want her to miss out on the things we did,"

"I want to have more children with you," She confessed.

"We'll get back to practicing in six weeks," He laughed.

"I think we got the practicing thing down," She told him with a smirk before she yawned.

"Here, let me take her while you get some sleep," He suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We're just going to have some father-daughter quality bonding time while you sleep," He ensured her.

He lifted Charlotte out of his wife's arms and sat in the chair next to the bed so Blair would be comfortable as she slept.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was hearing Chuck talk to Charlotte about how much he already loved her, how much her mommy already loved her, and how they would always love her.


End file.
